La venganza de shirogane
by Yuuji Iori
Summary: shirogane no es una persona muy paciente y ryuko cometera el pequeño error de llegar cuatro horas tarde a su cita ¿shirogane lograra vengarse? SHIROHANE x RYUUUKO


La venganza de shirogane

Shirogane estaba que hervia en furia, podía versele claramente el fuego que expedia su cuerpo, de color amarillo con pequeñas flamas de color rojo carmesi, tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, esperando impacientemente mientras uno de sus dedos se movia de arriba para abajo y cada vez mas rápido, mientras mas tiempo pasaba las flamas se hacian mas grandes y prolongadas

–De nuevo tarde como siempre – se decia mientras una de sus venitas se enmarcaba en su perfecta frete

–si no llega rápido alguien me las pagara –

Shirogane llevaba esperando más de tres horas a que un olvidadiso rey hiciera su aparicion, siempre era lo mismo cada día, ryuko llegaba mas tarde a sus reuniones y su unica disculpa era una sonrisa y un "no lo volvere hacer"

Suspiro pesadamente y se sento en una de las sillas que se encontraba en el palacio de las sombras, si ya lo estaba visualizando como torturaria a ryuko por haber olvidado algo tan importante, y no es que estubiera molesto por el hecho de que dicho rey se le olvidara que tenian que encontrarse hace tres horas, no, si no era eso, si el ya estaba mas que resignado al comportamiento de ryuko, no si no estaba enojado por eso, él nunca, si no lo que enverdad le molestaba era… ¡el hecho de que había olvidado que era una de sus citas!

Eso si que hacia que se le calentara la sangre

Decidio esperarlo y una sonrisita se aparecio en sus labios, el haria que ryuko entendiera el verdadero significado de la palabra "venganza" o si, vengengaria y haria paragar al rey muy caro por su tardanza

–ja ja ja – comenzo a reirse diabolicamente

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero gracias al olvido de ryuko tenia una escusa para hacer que el rey no pudiera caminar por un mes entero y no pudiera negarse

Cada hora que tuviera que esperar solo aumentaba el castigo del pobre rey que no sabía lo que le esperaba, sonrio triunfante cuando lo diviso en la lejania

–vaya lo siento shirogane pero no me creeras lo que sucedió cuando venia para aca jaja – comenzo a reirse

–veras venia para aca como quedamos por que claro no se me olvido que tenia que verte pero entonces me encontre con shisui y no pude evitar quedarme platicando con el, luego aparecio lulu y me llevo con ella por que queria mostrarme algo, no pude negarme, seria muy descortes de mi parte si lo hiciera ¿no crees? Y la acompañe, luego…–

Shirogane no escuchaba nada solo podía oir los gemidos de ryuko debajo suyo, lo amarraria para impedir que intentara huir y luego…

–shirogane ¿me estas escuhando? – ryuko se puso enfrente de el

–Claro que te estoy escuchando – se levanto de la silla en la que hasta hace poco estaba sentado

Lo sujeto de la muñeca y jalandolo comenzo a llevarselo

–shirogane ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ryuko algo nervioso

– ¿no es obvio? –

–eh la verdad no –

La sombra sonrio de lado –vamos a mi cuarto – solto sin mas

– ¿c…co….com…como que a tu cuarto? – el rey de la luz parecia no entender o mas bien no queria pues si lo hacia sabia lo que le esperia

–bueno en total me hiciste esperar cuatro horas a si que te hare pagar por ese tiempo perdido –

– ¡espera! – un color carmesi inundo sus mejillas – ¿a que te refieres con pagar? Ya te explique porque llege tarde, vamos shirogane, no es para tanto, sabes el tiempo no es tan importante para nosotros –

–Ryuko – dijo el peliplata con voz de ultratumba

–si shirogane – dijo inocentemente

–sabes cuanto me molesta perder el tiempo entonces… ¿Por qué crees que no estaria molesto? –

–venga vamos –

Ryuko sintio como su cuerpo se herizaba, cada particula hasta el mas pequello vello, la mirada de shirogane era tan… que nisiquiera podria explicarla, el rubor subio a sus mejillas y las inundo de nueva cuenta

–esta bien –

–a si esta mejor – shirogane le sonrie calidamente

Lo jalo por todo el palcio hasta que se encontraron enfrente de la habitación de la sombra, su cuerpo le temblaba y vaya que tenía razones de sobra, sabia lo que le esperaria al cerrarse esas puestas de tras de el y que darse a solas con el peliplata

–shirogane ¿ya te dije que hoy me quede de ver con sawaki y homurabi? Creo que será mejor que me vaya para no dejarlos esperando ¿no crees? – se callo ante el silencio de la sombra

–oh a si que ¿te tienes que encontrar con ellos y quieres llegar temprano? –

–bueno es una reunion importante sabes, no es bueno dejar a la gente esperando y mas si… – finalmente había comprendido

Ryuko no podía ver la cara de shirogane pero juraba que no seria una sonriendo

–creo que tendran que esperante por uno o dos siglos –

– ¿Qué? –

Shirogane se hacerco a la puerta y tomando la perilla comenzo lentamente a cerrar la puerta

– ¿shirogane? – el panico podía escucharse en su voz

Antes de que la puerta estubiera completamente cerrada se podía ver la cara de terror en los ojos del rey de la luz y la sonrisa de satisfaccion que no se esfumaria por un buen rato de los labios del rey de la sombra.

–te enceñare muchas cosas hoy ryuko –

Definitivamente pasaria un muy buen rato antes de que shirogane soltara a ryuko y mucho mas antes de que alguien pudiera comprobar que ryuko aun seguia con vida.

–homurabi-sama creo que ryuko-sama no va a venir – comentaba sawaki mirando al enorme relog blanco

–si yo tambien lo creo –

FIN

**Notas finales: **Hola hola a todos minna-san ¿Cómo esta hoy su día? Espero que muy bien como para que dejen un pequeño Review

Esta idea me llego mientras intentaba (De nueva cuenta) intentar escribir la conti de mi otro fic "La luz del rey" que prometo (levantando la mano derecha) continuare, estaba checando el manga y de pronto llege al capitulo 51 y se me prendio el foquito naciendo esto, cabe decir para los que no han leido el manga o no han llegado hasta este capitulo que fue inspirado por esta parte del manga (Que lindo es Ryuko MOE) por lo tanto es antes de que Ryuko muera y antes de que homurabi los traicione.

Espero les guste y no me apedreen por no haber subido todavia la conti de mi otro fic, espero sus comentarios con ancias, los quiere mucho "Tekubi-kashu16"

©KAILI SORANO


End file.
